


48 “You make me want things I can’t have.”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [132]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, M/M, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 48 fromthisprompt list.





	48 “You make me want things I can’t have.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/gifts).



> I'm doing a prompt thing on tumblr and Jmeelee asked for number 48. Thanks, I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177425083637).)

It was so constant in him, that thought, every time he saw Stiles it was there. He never meant to voice it though, but he had been scared, had seen the troll swing at Stiles’ head, and when it finally was down Stiles had noticed and hugged him, assured him he was okay, and Derek blurted it out.

“You make me want things I can’t have.”

“You can have everything, Derek,” Stiles said softly and Derek scoffed. It sounded more like a sob. “You can. What can’t you have?”

“You,” Derek whispered and Stiles hugged harder.

“You already have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
